


长赌局

by MinerDrago



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerDrago/pseuds/MinerDrago
Summary: 是赌局，却又不全是因为赌局
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	长赌局

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：对部分原剧情的改动，添补和天马行空的想象  
> 充满了私欲的缺少逻辑的剧情  
> 爽文

1\. I can seduce any one here.  
“再赌100美元，你没法勾引他。” Rigsby用大拇指指了指他身边的搭档Cho。听到这儿，亚裔警员猛地转过头看向发言的傻大个，平日里平静的脸上出现了细微的变化，他耸了下肩，嘴唇紧抿，用鼻息重重地叹了一口气。相反，站在另一侧的Jane的脸上漾开一个笑容，微微倾身，越过Rigsby 望向Cho，好像一切都在计算之内。这让Rigsby开始怀疑自己是不是掉进了什么陷阱里，又一次。  
一切都起源于一个赌。  
-  
-  
新案子，死者的葬礼上，Jane在他们三人原地待命时挑起了话头，问Rigsby有没有告诉Van Pelt自己对她的感觉。  
当然，他没有。“她是同事，而且这样违背制度，这就是我的感觉。”  
那明显不是Rigsby的真正想法。  
这立刻换来Jane不赞成的轻轻摇头。  
“伙计，你得追她，你得去引诱她。”  
也许是Cho的错觉，但他似乎从眼角的余光看到顾问一边说，边侧过头，对他眨了眨眼。  
他能感觉到Jane的脑子里又出现了什么把戏，但眨眼？是暗示，或是玩笑，他不清楚。只知道这个疯狂而大胆的天才催眠师从不厌倦于操纵和引导别人的思维以达到自己的目的，像往常一样，单纯的Rigsby正一路跟随着催眠师的暗示，掉进某个圈套里边。  
“是啊，可勾引别人不是我的强项。”  
“调情，引诱这些都有基本原理，一旦你掌握了它们，勾引谁都轻而易举。”  
Cho漫不经心的听着 ，好奇在平时Jane是否真的如他自己说的那样认为引诱别人易如反掌。有时Cho意识到这个顾问对自己说的话也许对于同事关系来说有些超过，但他一般不会把那些定义为调情，而更倾向于认为那是过分的自我表达。也许在对方的字典里两者并没有清晰的界限，Jane这样的人总会滥用自己的魅力，这再好理解不过了。他是天生的交际家，可有时候Cho不理解究竟是关于对方的哪一点让每一个目标都如此轻易的被这个催眠师吸引，儿童，女性们，有时候有男性，还有些时候，甚至有动物。他的微笑常常让人恼火，过度直白的嘴也不停的惹事，也许是肢体接触？女人们多半爱死这一套了，或者，这和他那双眼睛有关。一双能给予和掠夺的眼睛，淡蓝色的，有着像漩涡，或者深谷一样的力量，也有着和篝火或星光类似的亮光。  
现在，那双眼睛里正泛着名为狡黠的光。“我证明给你看，赌100美元，我能追到这里的任何一个人。”Jane放下了诱饵。  
“行啊，我选那个寡妇。”Risgby咬钩了。  
金发男人达到了他的目的，他轻轻地勾了勾嘴角，在被利用的人反应过来之前， 立刻向目的地大步流星的走去，留下Rigsby在身后想要制止他，可惜为时已晚。  
一丝笑容几乎要在Cho的脸上浮现出来，他补上一句：“干得好。”  
-  
Rigsby转过身来，把无处发泄的那点无奈和怨气指向了Cho：“你早知道他要干嘛吗？”  
“不知道，但我同意他说的话。”的确，迷恋着Van Pelt的Rigsby要么坚守他口中的“办公室规则”，永远别让自己的想法露出水面，要么，就振作一点，约她出去。  
“但是你知道，在CBI里这确实太冒险了。”  
“你只是害怕她拒绝你。”  
“什么？不....好吧，也许.....那规矩怎么办？”  
“你刚刚让Jane去和寡妇调情，现在却没法逾越一条办公室的规矩？”  
-  
-  
一天后  
“我要去找那个受害者的遗孀谈谈。”  
Jane抛下一句话就转身离开了办公室，他身后一小组的队员交换了下眼神，无奈的笑了。  
紧随其后的，Lisbo的指示从不缺席：“Cho探员，你去看着Jane。”  
好极了。Cho想到。在军队和警队十几年的经历给他带来了高度的责任感和使命感，所以他又一次要去执行“看着Jane（以免他胡来）”的任务，尽管他不想。  
穿着短袖衬衫的男人在停车场赶上了穿着西服马甲的男人的步伐，他叫住了对方，稍稍领先两步，侧了一下头：“这边走，我来开车。”  
Jane在他身后眨了眨眼，声音里有笑意：“Lisbon让你来看着我？”  
“是啊。”  
“害怕我会做出格的事情？”  
“你会吗？”  
Jane钻进车里，扣上安全带，懒洋洋的靠在椅背上：“不会，相信我的专业性吧探员。给我们一些私人空间，证实一些想法，我有些话需要单独问问她。”  
“私人空间，像是上床的那种私人？”即使话语的内容如此有冲击力，Cho的声音仍然平稳，平稳的让它甚至都不像一个问句。  
Jane无声的笑了。  
那种浅浅的笑，有时候当事情并没有如前灵媒料想中那样发展，而事情又足够有趣的时候，少数人就能从Jane的脸上捕捉到它，当它出现的时候，Cho发现对方的眉间淡去了痛苦，见不到嘲讽，得意，它也不像官方的，或者为了交际而露出的笑脸。他发现自己也同样勾起了嘴角，尽管心底里有个声音告诉自己不该笑。  
Cho不会惊讶，假如坐在他身旁的人回答说他的确有这个打算，但接下来Jane却说了他完全没有意料到的话。  
“我喜欢你这一点，很有趣”Jane扭过头望向对方的侧脸，捕捉着那里的一丝戏谑“而且，不，我没有那么着迷于她，她确实漂亮，无助，我同情她...  
但要说性，我更愿意和你做。”  
Cho的脑海里有一瞬间反射性的出现了他们身体紧贴的想象画面，他把它赶了出去，让注意力重新回到眼前的马路和方向盘上，他想问“那是什么意思”或者“你怎么了”，但他不想让事情变得更复杂而且很可能没法得到一个有意义的答案，探员只是让自己放在方向盘上的手细微的移动了一下，来摆脱刚刚的对话带来的奇怪感觉，同时保持那张没有表情的脸，然后回答：“我知道了，我会把你载到她家门口。”  
-  
-  
随着凶手，那个美丽、同时也残忍的寡妇双手被反铐，愤愤的坐进警车里，案件结束了，过程并不轻松，但Cho承认，成为金发顾问连环计划里的一环，在医院里给人们下套确实给自己带来了一点乐子，现在他有些理解Jane乐于把所有人瞒在鼓里的做法了。  
“从葬礼开始，你就把一切计划好了吗？”Rigsby发出一声短促的嗤笑“可看起来像是你几乎被她迷住了。”  
“一开始的时候，也许有些，”Jane耸了下肩“你知道，就算我没能赢这个赌局，不意味着我的建议就没用。”  
“要不然这样，如果你的建议真的有用，要不咱们换个对象，不选谋杀自己丈夫的冷血女，如果你这次能成功，那这建议有说服力的多。”Rigsby扭头，瞟了瞟不远处正在交谈的Lisbon和Van Pelt，“赌不赌？”  
Cho不确定自己脑海里的，老大的名字是不是Rigsby即将要脱口而出的，但Jane看起来完全知道和自己打赌的人即将开出的条件，他咧开嘴的笑容里多少有些阴谋的味道。  
“放马过来。”  
如果Cho的脑袋里有个警铃的话，它现在大概正在大声地响着，因为他有非常，非常不好的预感。  
“我追加100美元，你没法勾引Cho探员。”Risgby挑了挑眉，“规则，哈？”  
-  
这一次，Cho被混乱，疑惑的情绪包围着，发现在Jane蓝色的双眼像拥有吸力一样牢牢的抓住他的时候，他几乎没办法把脑海里自己和这个混球在CBI的沙发上接吻的假想画面甩开。  
该死。

2\. Do you have something little more zing？  
从那之后，过了很久，久到Cho不用再提醒自己那只是同事们之间的插诨打科，不用再说服自己Jane什么都没发现，久到Rigsby再也没提起过这件事，他们只是都忘了，记忆被一天天的工作冲淡了。  
这期间发生了太多事，没有什么特别的，除了一只丑的要命的天价表，两位灵媒，三次Lisbon抓狂，四次Rigsby有机会和心上人独处却沉默的像块木头，五次Jane因为没有事先通知就实施他的‘天才’计划让自己有生命危险。  
所有的这些事都没能改变Cho心底的某种感觉，甚至让它们进一步发酵了。  
Cho明白他的那些幻想，两人之间的对视和调笑，Jane呼喊他名字时的语气大抵意味着什么不寻常的东西，但他拒绝去想，只把它们留在大脑深处，维持现实的平衡。  
被自己的同事吸引，更不用说爱上一个同事，排在“CBI探员能做的最蠢的事”前十名，如果对象是Patrick Jane？那它排第二，没东西敢争第一。  
至少Cho是这么告诉自己的。  
-  
-  
快步回到审讯室，留下在大厅原地等待的Jane，Cho做了一次深呼吸想让自己的注意力回到当下的审讯上。  
他需要清理脑海里的杂念。  
因为想到Jane的那什么‘小小计划’，还有对方断定这个约会艺术家不是凶手。  
因为想到刚刚在顾问用言下之意嫌弃了Cho的衣着品味后，凑近他，双眼半阖，压低声音说：“等会带你去买衣服——就我们俩。”  
Cho曾短暂的有拒绝的想法，但用什么理由呢？因为自己的性幻想里不小心出现过Jane？因为害怕如果他们待在一起，Jane很有可能会发现？因为买衣服看起来像恋人才会做的事？  
他叹了口气，没想到这时坐在对面的约会艺术家开口了：“真是个奇怪的家伙，是吧？”这个玩世不恭的小伙子吹了个口哨“跟这种人相处很辛苦吧，我试过。”  
“有时候是的。”  
“所以——有多久了？你和他。”  
Cho一时间没能理解。“什么？”  
“拜托，没必要瞒着我，虽然警局里有规矩这这那那的，但是我还是能看得出来的，他触碰你的方式，他的表情——  
你们想要对方  
，这很...”  
Cho僵住了大约一秒，发现很难反驳对方的话，感觉有什么东西哽住了他的喉咙。“没有这回事。”  
对面的人稍稍抬起两只放在桌上的手，摆了摆头，“当我没说过。”脸上却写着‘哥们，我懂的’。  
审讯官心头一阵无名火起，他捏了捏鼻梁，告诉对方审讯结束，他可以走了。  
-  
-  
Cho不会说自己是一个十分耐心的人，他只是极少表现出不耐烦，忍受Jane的目光，还有双手在每一个地方游走，测量这个，调整那个，更别说店员时不时的，打量他们的眼神。这家服装店里的顾客太少，灯光也不寻常的柔和，比起购物地点，这店反而更像个约会场景。  
也许这就是个约会地点。Cho心烦意乱的想。所有的这些香薰蜡烛，托盘上的香槟，一整面墙的落地镜——  
“这感觉不太对。”Cho径直说了出来。  
“什么感觉不对？”Jane的指尖在他肩上留下一串轻点，就好像那件衣服像一样蝉翼脆弱，“衣服的尺寸？”那双蓝眼睛短暂的抬了起来，从镜子里遇上了黑色眼睛的目光，紧接着回到了他之前正摆弄的地方“嗯，不是尺寸。”  
“一套一次性的伪装衣服而已，没必要花这么多时间和钱。”他起初小小的惊讶于这件皮夹克感觉起来有多么柔软，但看到标价牌之后，惊讶就消失了“而且我也不会付这么多。”  
“钱的事有我在，至于时间，这当然是必要的。”  
“理由呢？”  
“首先，你的衣柜里需要一套有吸引力的衣服，不同于那些休闲的和'一眼就认出你是警察'的衣服。第二，这不是一次性的，你完全可以把它当做你的约会套装。”  
“我以为这是为了工作。”Cho甚至懒得去注意对方又一次评价了自己的衣柜和衣品，“而且，我已经有段时间没有约会对象了。”  
“那今晚是找个伴的好机会。”Jane结束了他的微调工程，向后退了一步，“第三个理由，正因为是伪装，它需要被精心的设计。”他从头到脚的打量了Cho一番，带着思考的表情，今晚第四次说：“这也意味着...不，这不是我们的最佳选择。”  
Cho抬腕看了看手表，脱下那价值不菲的夹克，不太愿意再继续纠缠下去，“这已经是第四套了，我们得按时就位。这样就够好了。”  
顾问接过夹克，转身从移动衣架上取下一件纯黑色的西服上装，“那不是够好，夹克很酷，很放松，但不是性感，我们得找一件更贴合你谈吐方式的衣服，它能成为你内在自我的外包装，非常适合的那种，让目标们为你倾心。”他在Cho身后站定，两手展开那件新的外套，像一位侍者“请吧？”  
黑发的探员什么也没有说，只是把手伸进了袖筒。  
-  
“耐心。我们很接近了。你瞧，只需要揭开一颗纽扣——Voila（瞧）。”他露出了经典的‘Patrick微笑’，似乎对自己的成果很满意。  
视线绕过和自己面对面的Jane，Cho从镜子里看见了这套让他像橱窗人偶一样干站了四十多分钟的‘外包装’成果，不得不说，这的确很炫（zing），到了能让Lisbon松口称赞的那种程度。  
他也从镜子里看见自己的表情缓和下来。  
“相信我，酒吧里面的人们会为你疯狂的。看看你！”Jane将一只手搭在对方的肩上，轻轻地捏了捏。  
“是啊。”  
“现在剩下的问题就是搭讪了，需要我教你几招吗？”  
“没有必要，我能搞定。”他见识过Jane的搭讪，毫无疑问是有效的，但普适性？就不一定了，他不觉得顾问的技巧在自己身上能有效果。  
“真的吗？我以为你说你已经疏于练习了。”Jane直直的看向他的眼睛，解开了第二颗对方衬衫上的扣子。  
“我没那样说。”  
“嗯，有道理，也许你并不需要，”  
Jane的声音变得轻而缓，仿佛水雾或者烟，  
“有着这身造型，谁能对你无动于衷呢”  
但Jane眼睛却很清澈，像是有什么东西在里面燃烧，他的手仍悬在Cho的第二颗扣子上，  
“你看起来危险，神秘，自信。”  
Cho意识到他们站的很近，也许太近了，他可以感受到金发顾问的呼吸和温度，对方的嘴唇近在咫尺，让好好思考成为了奢望，他知道加快的心跳和呼吸会出卖自己的想法 ，但他难以挪开视线，或脚步，更糟的是，Jane还没有说完，  
“你的线条完美的撑起了衣服每一寸布料，叫那些技巧见鬼去吧，人们看到你会没法自制的，”  
那双手离开领口，落在他的双肩上，Cho看着Jane一点点凑近，偏过头，在耳边低语：  
“你他妈太性感了。”  
半秒之后，探员的理智恢复了作用，Cho退开一步，重新找回了腿的知觉，也让肩上的两只手离开了，这是好现象，他发现自己有些出汗，心跳速度像是刚跑完冲刺，这不是好现象，“你.....”他开口道，希望自己看上去疑惑或者愤怒，但Jane没让他说完。  
“就像这样。”Jane脸上出现一个看起来有些得意的笑容，“谁都能用这招，只要记住：直率和冷静。”  
Cho意识到自己的感觉，紧接着到来的是真实的疑惑和愤怒，夹杂着一些对被Jane发现的恐惧，在身体里游走。他想吼“离我远点。”  
但他只是拔腿离开，加上一句语速极快的：“我们该走了。”

事实就是：  
Jane的技巧在他身上的确有效。  
不过他是接受者，不是使用者。  
-  
-  
所有的工作都结束了，谢天谢地，这个让人筋疲力尽的钓鱼计划被凶手的落网画下了句号。  
但这漫漫长夜明显还没有结束，因为Jane坐在Cho身边的副驾驶位上，似笑非笑的望着探员。  
Cho还有最后一项任务：把Jane送回去。  
“你想干什么？”随着发动机的火被点着，Cho开口发问。  
“去离案发现场远远的地方喝一杯，一起吗？”  
实际上，这是一个很有诱惑力的提议，Cho不是没有想过，也许自己只是太久没有亲密关系了，也许一场在酒吧邂逅的一夜情可以让所有那些该死的想法不再叫嚣，但和Jane一起去？不，还是算了吧。  
“我不参加。”  
“不稍稍放松一下？你瞧，不会再有更好的机会了，我们下班了，你的穿着刚刚好，而且小队里的人都走了——没人知道我们会去哪。”  
Cho根据Jane的指向转了个弯，“我想我今晚已经受够了向女士们搭讪了，回家睡觉听起来不错。”  
乘客没有回话，直到几分钟后他们在酒吧前的路边面前停下，Jane解开了安全带，却没有起身离开的意图。“是啊，但你知道，下班了之后，你完全可以向感兴趣的人搭讪。”Jane转过头看向身边的人，酒吧的灯光在他脑后闪烁着，让他的表情淹没在黑暗之中“不是说那几位女士有什么不好，你只是对女性不感兴趣罢了。”  
Cho白了对方一眼“那不是真的。”  
-  
从他成年开始，那真的不能再真了。  
只不过他从没向同事们提起过，因为那样会招来麻烦和不必要的对话，工作只是工作，不掺杂私人的生活。  
所以为了避免麻烦，他立刻否认了，面无表情，声音平稳的否认了，任何一个听到这句否认的人都不会有怀疑的想法，任何一个人，除了Jane。  
Jane的声音里有笑意“那当然是真的，就写在你的档案里呢。”  
“档案里没写。”  
“所以你承认是真的咯。”他笑得更开心了，即使看不见，Cho也能想象出对方眼尾浅浅的皱纹。  
这时事情在Cho的脑海里突然明晰起来，刺探人们的秘密，戏弄对方然后观察他们的反应，这正是Jane的一贯做派，也是他在服装店那些要命的挑逗的目的。Jane早就知道了自己的想法，当然，有什么是这个灵媒弄不清楚的呢。  
Cho痛恨他这样。  
“下车。”他强硬的命令道。  
顾问没有动。  
探员感到烦躁和难堪在自己的脸上燃烧，他并不害怕他身上的这个事实被公之于众，但被戳穿的过程实在让人难以忍受。他扭头迎上对方的目光，眉头紧蹙，再一次出声：“———”  
也就是在这一秒，Jane探身，略微偏头，用一个亲吻附上了他的嘴唇。

惊讶攫住了Cho的动作，他没有闭眼，手却不自主的挪动了一下，好像如果没有支点，下一刻他就会失去平衡。他的手肘碰到了车顶灯的开关，一束橙黄色的光从Patrick的头顶照下，将他的发色转化成了耀眼的金，也让Cho看见了灵媒半闭的双眼，蓝色的双眸像是失焦一般，蒙上了浓稠的雾。  
这一个安静的吻，唇与唇相贴，再没有进一步的动作。  
-  
很难说是谁终止了这个吻。  
Jane抽身，扭过了头，在对方还没来得及看清他的表情之前留下一句简短告别：“晚安，明天见。”便推门下了车。  
-  
车上的人听见自己低声咒骂  
“见鬼了。”

3\. I want to know what your face feels like when you're smiling.  
一个星期的时间里，他们从没提起这件事，一次也没有，Cho并不想谈。  
他们能说什么呢?  
“我们是什么关系？”不。  
“你有什么感觉？”太蠢了。  
“为什么？”废话。  
接着他意识到他很可能是CBI里最无可救药的人，才会在那么多人中唯独对Patrick Jane，一个控制狂，天生缺乏道德感的骗子产生浪漫感情。  
那不应该发生，那个吻不应该发生，这是他非常确定的一件事。  
他不想谈，而Jane看得出来。  
顾问只是在他们目光相遇的时候递出一个平静的凝视，再没有更多了。  
他以为这会一直维持下去，直到Jane失明的第三个晚上。  
-  
-  
失明了的Jane是个有趣的存在，他比平时更脆弱，却又更尖利，比平时更容易陷入深思。  
当Cho在那张旧沙发上看到Jane的时候，他就正在沉思，平静的仿佛刚刚命悬一线的人不是他自己。  
办公室里只剩下几个人，为突发事件善后，过不了多久这里就会恢复像往常一样的，深夜该有的寂静。  
Cho穿过整个办公室，在沙发旁停下了脚步，“嘿，你还好吗。”  
“Cho。”尽管眼睛上贴着纱布，外面还有一副墨镜，Jane精准的把头转向了声音的来源，“我还行，对于一个刚刚闭着眼把半个停车场的车都撞坏了的人来说还不错。实际上，Risgby探员是比较惨的那个，不过要是没出差错的话，他和Van Pelt探员估计正在亲热。”  
“很高兴知道。”Cho在一旁的椅子上坐了下来，“至少Risgby不用亲手杀掉他的情敌了。”  
这是自从那天晚上之后，他俩第一次单独交谈，Cho并不感觉不自在，整个‘让咱们假装什么也没发生’的情况进行的还不错，没人觉得尴尬。  
可能因为那只是一个吻而已，他们当时都喝了酒，下班途中的一个不理智决定的影响没有想象中那么大。他说服自己。  
但是——  
“你在笑，”毫无征兆的，Jane伸出了一只手，指尖点在了Cho的唇沿，“我想知道你笑的时候脸摸起来是什么样的。”  
那一点接触马上击溃了Cho的所有自我说服，他立刻回想起了Jane双唇的触感和那晚对方落在他脸颊上的紊乱的鼻息。  
他反射性的抽身。  
Jane脸上掠过一瞬笑意，很快收回了手，“你要值夜班吗？”  
Cho点了下头，点完才意识到对方看不见。“是啊。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“为了夜班？”  
“不，为了你救了我一命。”Jane很认真，Cho没法从记忆里找出上一次对方这么认真的道谢是什么时候，这种认真给对话附上了一层奇怪的新鲜感和庄重感，突然之间，Cho难以坦然的吐出接受的话语了。  
“我没有。”这也是实话，“击毙歹徒的是Lisbon。”Cho奔向的是另一个Jane他们可能逃往的方向。  
“你有，虽然不是直接的。事情还没有变得那么糟的时候，我给你发了求救短信，那就是你们返回的这么快的原因，对吧？”暂时失明了的那位掏出手机，举在手里挥了挥，“我以前没发现自己能反手盲打短信。告诉我，我发出了什么？”  
“SOS，大写的。”  
“国际海滩求救信号，还不错，看起来有够紧急。Lison一定很紧张吧。”他的两只手搭在手杖上，手指轻快的敲击着，Jane的洋洋得意在这个时刻出乎意料的没那么烦人。“不过我猜她在你飙车的时候更紧张，听说你回来的时候违反了不少交通法。”  
如果Lisbon一边紧紧抓住车门把手一边咒骂“如果Jane在耍我们我就要把他揍到扁”也能被称作紧张的话。  
“是啊，”没有多想，Cho接过话头，“我猜朋友有危险的时候，我必须得违反些条规。”  
Jane沉吟了一下，望向Cho，好像想透过纱布和墨镜观察对面的人。

“所以你是那样想的，我们是朋友？”  
-  
朋友。  
Cho环顾四周，人们都走了，只剩需要留下来守夜的自己和被强制留在警局的Jane。  
他们不是朋友。  
Risgby是朋友，Van Pelt是朋友，Lisbon在某种程度上，是朋友。  
但让他紧张，让他愤怒，让他兴致盎然的Jane对他来说是什么？Cho说不出个所以然。  
他觉得自己还没准备好去回答甚至去考虑这个问题。  
他沉默着。  
沉默就像城墙，或者盾牌，建立在他心里设下的规则之上，保护同时也隔绝他自己，一直以来都是如此，现在却不管用了，他感觉自己暴露在空气中，Jane好像不需要视力的帮助，都能像读一本敞开的书一样读懂他。  
-  
“Kimball，告诉我，是我疯了，还是你和我有一样的感觉？”Jane的语气比明知故问少些自信，没有讯问时的咄咄逼人，只有平缓的疑问。他自然说出的亲密称呼像是一团火，引得Cho的目光不住的停在对方鼻尖以下。  
“我们不应该。“  
“我们不应该。”Jane重复了黑发探员的话，他向Cho微微倾身，摘下了墨镜，“我有一个理论：不是所有事情都是‘应该’的，比如现在我能听见你加速的吐息，就像我想吻你。”  
这时Cho唯一想做的就是堵住Jane那张微启的嘴。  
-  
他极快的从凳子里起身向Jane靠近，吻住对方，仿佛如果动作慢了他就会后悔。  
Jane的失明让他有一瞬反射性的惊讶，但他马上反应过来，双唇轻轻地颤抖着，舌尖扫过Cho的唇缝，迅速而热情的回应他，在Cho的手抚上脖子时轻轻倒抽了一口气，胸口发出一声像是笑声的轻哼。  
Jane将手搭在Cho的肩上，引着他向前欠身，直到Cho不得不用双手和一只膝盖的支撑才能防止自己把对方压进沙发里。  
Jane，该死的，全是Jane。失明了的或没失明的，得意的，思索的，平静的，正在和他接吻的。  
Cho突然发现自己陷得已经这么深了，Jane几乎成为了他神经的一部分，而这一部分正在因为幻想场景的实现，在脑海里尖啸着让人没法思考。  
他们的嘴唇交缠着，用力的吮吸，笼络对方舌尖，Cho能尝到对方嘴里淡淡的茶味。他想要对方方寸大乱，想要顾问失去他那见鬼的游刃有余，Cho空出一只手去拉扯Jane的马甲扣子，心里抱怨这个人总是穿的太光鲜，太多层。  
Cho几乎要忘了他们正在办公室的中央，直到他听见了不远处的脚步声。

-

Cho霎时转过头，看见一位清洁人员匆匆离去的背影消失在转角。  
好极了，探员和顾问在办公室沙发亲热的传闻估计明天就能等上头条了。  
一个深呼吸，Cho找回了些许理智。  
“怎么了？”罪魁祸首陷在沙发里，面颊发红，嘴唇濡湿的问，这景象让Cho的愧疚感加重了。  
“有人。”他开口，同时注意到了自己声音里的沙哑和胯部过激的反应，在Jane能再开口说些什么之前，Cho起身离开了沙发。  
“我想那没什么大不了的。”  
“这行不通。我不希望和队里的顾问上床。”那很可能会毁掉这个小队。  
“只是性而已。”  
“是啊，但是在办公室，和瞎了的你？不行。我们明早铁定后悔。”  
“好吧，你说得有道理。也许改天？”  
这句话让Cho的心里冒出了一点期待，但他叹了一口气，专注于自己的决心。  
“也许永远不。”  
Jane没有得寸进尺，他耸了耸肩，看上去让步了：“We willsee.”  
Cho转身向茶水室走去，把Jane和他的烂双关笑话留在脑后，期望自己今晚还能集中注意力看得进书。

4.Anything you want in the whole world  
Cho是一位很优秀的审讯官，几乎无人可比，这是局里的人有目共睹的。套词像是流淌在他血液里的一部分，他的无懈可击的逻辑和优秀的观察力宣告着他受过的优秀培训和丰富经验。更别说今天早些时候他从Tiegler的嘴里套出了关键的认罪自白。  
Jane喜欢在观察室看Cho审讯案件疑犯，直接，紧绷，充满压迫感，被阴影笼罩的审讯官像热带雨林里伺机而动的黑豹，就算是背影也有八分相似，毫无美感可言的工作衬衫挡不住Cho健身的成果，优美而充满力量感的背部线条，让人欣赏起来是一种享受。  
但当Cho的拳头打在Daniel博士的脸上，让这个可怜人连人带椅子摔倒在地上的时候，享受就变成了惊吓。  
不只是Jane，所有人都受到了惊吓，Rigsby冲进去按住Cho的肩膀，Lisbon紧随其后“探员Cho，出去！”，她的指令迅速而坚定，但声音有些颤抖。  
但她最信赖的队员看起来好像不知道发生了什么，他保持着那张没有表情的脸，用一句平淡的“发生什么事了？老大。”回应Lisbon有点崩溃的质问。  
-  
Cho被催眠了。  
而现在比起谁是凶手，谁催眠了Cho，更让Jane好奇的是——他是怎么催眠Cho的？  
Jane一直以来对自己的催眠技术挺有自信，但事实就是，有些人对催眠有很强的免疫力，他们看起来就像石头一样，刀枪不入，油盐不进——比如Cho。  
Jane不是没有试过催眠这位探员，就在几个月之前，那个可能提供Red John线索的蠢货在汽车后排把咖啡泼向Cho的眼睛之后——后者执意认为让对方逃走是他的错。Cho愤怒的自责对小队的紧张气氛没有任何缓解，这时候，在漫长的车程中一点点能让人放松的心理暗示似乎是个好主意。  
‘好主意’换来的是对方的怒视和警告：“别在我身上玩心理把戏。”  
Jane悻悻的收起了自己的道具：“尝试总是好的。”没成功的催眠师清楚那愤怒并非指向自己，那不妨碍他对此兴致勃勃的进行分析和欣赏。  
就像现在他兴致勃勃的分析在被催眠状态下的Cho一样。  
-  
Cho坐在办公椅上，看着围在旁边的队员们，和平时一样面无表情：“我不觉得我被催眠了。”  
“是吗伙计？那你为什么把疑犯的鼻子打歪了？”Risgby站在一旁，双手抱臂。  
“我会做必要的事。”  
那真是经典的Cho回答。  
Lisbon充满担忧：“Jane你觉得这是不是心理问题？”  
而Van Pelt看起来很困惑“我以为你说软弱和服从的人更容易被操控。”  
“是的，‘更容易’。实际上我也说过每个人都能被催眠。”Jane弯下腰近距离观察Cho的双眼，“虽然说他几乎是你们中最难被催眠的人，但是拜托，谁不想要Cho呢？一个强壮的战士。”  
“我不确定这是催眠造成的，现在这个‘强壮的战士’需要心理医生。”Lisbon掏出手机，准备拨号码。  
“等等，我能证明，深度催眠的人具有很强的提示性，而且很少被压抑。”Jane制止了Lisbon，脸上扬起一个笑容，他有了一个很好的想法一石二鸟，不，一石多鸟，他几乎要谢谢这个厉害的催眠者了，“Cho，如果你相信我，请闭上眼。”

Cho没有迟疑的闭上了眼睛。  
很好。  
应该，与不应该。这差不多是Cho的信条和原则，他的勇敢与果断来源于此，他的沉着和冷静依附于此，那信条让他优秀，负责，也让他封闭，充满戒备性，一步也不肯迈出。现在，在被催眠的状态下，探员表面的那层坚硬的石墙有了裂缝，这是最好的时机来忽略那些该死的应该，看看什么是这个探员内心想要的了。

“现在，放松，想一想，”

Jane的声音像蜂蜜，像暖风

“你可以做任何你想做的事情。你想做什么？”

“我想要你现在睁开眼，现在去做。”  
-  
看着Cho起身向前，迈进Jane的个人空间，联想到刚刚审讯室里的那一拳，一旁的Risgby紧张起来，担心Cho‘最想做的事’就是对Jane的脸也来上一拳，他向前迈了一步，准备阻止任何可能发生的肢体冲突，潜意识的欲望？谁说的准呢？  
事实证明他多虑了，接着在一秒不到的时间里他的紧张变成了完全的，纯粹的震惊。  
-  
Jane看着Cho靠的更近，那双如墨一样漆黑的双眼注视着他，目光像黑夜一样紧紧的攫住了Jane，他的表情仍旧是平静的，但不同于平时的隐忍，Cho的欲望和诉求，完整的出现在平时的假面之上，他释放的压迫感并不比他做审讯官时小上几分，那是一双像极了捕食者的眉眼。  
Jane几乎立即就感到自己半硬了。  
探员紧逼着Jane，直到对方退到身后的办公桌边，不得不半倚靠在桌面上。Cho的一只腿抵在了Jane两腿间，像是要确保对方没法逃跑一般。  
Jane的血液往头上涌，感到自己体内的心跳像鼓声一样震耳欲聋，吵到他没法听见平时在自己脑内喧嚣的想法。如果Jane能看到自己的样子，他就会知道自己已经半闭双眼，嘴唇微微张开，面颊上的红晕也出卖了他清楚自己要干什么的事实。但Cho身上须后水的气味和他近在咫尺的热度冲进Jane的脑海里搅乱了他的思维，他所有的想法就剩 是的 和 来吧。  
接着这些想法在Cho的一只手捧住他的脸，接着舌头侵入他口腔的时候也很快的消失了，他亲吻的动作很用力，牙齿咬着下唇，舌尖扫过牙床。他们的动作像纠缠的野兽，像是他们的生命依赖于此。  
Jane很快发现上一次接吻不是因为自己失明了才感觉那么好，而且这也远远不同于上一次，Cho的吻像是在战斗，精准，迅猛，却同时填满了滚烫的情欲，他引领着他们，像是要夺走Jane的所有呼吸。  
探员的手摆在他的脑后，手指伸进他的金发里，轻轻向后拉拽，动作并不粗暴，只够刚好让Jane不得不向后仰去，鼻腔里发出低沉的喘息，接受Cho在自己口腔里更凶猛的攻城掠地。  
这吻就像无边际的大海，几乎要淹没Jane的每一寸皮肉。  
-  
在Cho后退两步，离开这个吻之后，他脸上毫无波澜。  
倒是Jane看起来有点头重脚轻。  
“好吧，他确实被催眠了。”Lisbon如果能向上天许愿的话，她会毫不犹豫的许愿来让自己忘记刚刚看到的事，看到自己两个队员的激吻场面简直可以说是‘心理创伤’级别的事件，更别提其中一个很可能还不知道自己在干什么。  
“伙计们，去开间房吧。”Van Pelt简短的评价了一句，并且补了个白眼，看来她大概也同意Lisbon的想法。  
而一旁的Risgby现在看起来就像漫画里吃惊的人物一样张着嘴，手在空中的挥动了一下似乎想赶走眼前的景象，脸上写着无所适从，他曾在天主教学校上学的成长经历大抵不会对应对刚刚冲击性体验有所帮助，倒不是说他无法接受，只是这一切——  
“这，但是，”大个子的视线在Cho的脸上来回游走，绞尽脑汁想要搞明白有什么东西不对劲“我记得你过催眠不会改变人的本性。"  
Jane依旧半坐在桌上，明显享受着观察众人反应的过程，他伸手拨了拨被弄乱的头发，耸了耸肩，开口：“探员Cho被我吸引了，如果你以前不知道，现在你知道了。"他的语气随意的就好像在讨论今天要去哪吃午餐，“那也意味着，Risgby，你输掉了六个月前打的赌，现在你欠我两百美元。”  
“你们怎么....”开完口，Lisbon发现自己不想计较了，她烦躁的叹了口气，“算了，让我们专心解决这个案子吧。”  
金发的顾问的笑灿烂的有些刺眼。  
“完全乐意。”他说。  
赌局结束了。


End file.
